


The Boy in the Picture

by cest_what



Category: Panic At The Disco, Sam the Sudden - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A titchy AU of P. G. Wodehouse's <i>Sam the Sudden</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in the Picture

Brendon doesn't think it's creepy, no matter what Jon says. You spend four months holed up in a hunting cabin, waiting for the fucking snow to melt, and there are two old Harlequin romances and three fishing magazines and one, _one_ picture on the wall, and it's a picture cut out of a newspaper and taped yellow and peeling over a knife mark in the wall, and it's a photo of the most _amazing boy Brendon has ever seen in his life_, with some stupid uninformative caption about Las Vegas youth today, and, well. You maybe spend a lot of time looking at that picture.

You maybe try to imagine his name, and what his voice sounds like, and what he looks like when the heartbreaking hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth turns into a real smile, and you maybe. You maybe feel like you know him quite well.

You maybe fall in love with him.

It's not _creepy_, is the thing. Brendon would just quite like, now that he's finally out of that fucking cabin (and what the hell kind of travel agent doesn't mention that getting snowed in for four months is a possibility?), to see if it's possible to find out who the boy is. To possibly track him down, in a completely non-creepy way, and see if his smile really is as amazing as Brendon thinks it will be.

It's not like Brendon's going overboard. He was going back to Las Vegas anyway, and he's not, like, hiring private investigators or anything. He's just visited a couple of newspapers to see if anybody remembers running the story. And he might have Googled variations on the photo caption and Las Vegas newspaper names a few thousand times. And possibly he's carrying the picture around in his wallet and showing it to strangers in bars. But only if they seem cool! Not in a weird way at all.

Jon thinks it's hilarious. He insists on telling everybody about it whenever he introduces them to Brendon, as though that's more vital information than Brendon's occupation or interests or, oh, name. He even insists Brendon take out the folded picture before Jon starts the story so that he can laugh at Brendon even more. Brendon just rolls his eyes and obeys, because _he_ knows he's not being creepy.

Jon's friend Spencer gives Brendon a suspicious look. "Is there a reason you're carrying a picture of my friend Ryan around?" he asks.

Brendon falls off his chair.

It's touch and go, but he manages not to ask Spencer right there on the spot to be his best man at the wedding.


End file.
